


【萨家骨科】Cream Cheese（ABO，班萨Flo萨，含米萨Flo萨）

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Omega Verse, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 奶油奶酪，是一种未成熟的全脂奶酪，色泽洁白，质地细腻，开封之后非常容易变质，要尽早食用。





	【萨家骨科】Cream Cheese（ABO，班萨Flo萨，含米萨Flo萨）

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的；ABO世界观，已经成年的A班萨和未完全分化的Flo萨，有米萨出没  
> *弗朗切斯科（班萨）， 安东尼奥（Flo萨），萨列里（米萨）

安东尼奥把脸半埋在被子里，被子上还有一条弗朗切斯科特地留下来的羊毛围巾，爱怜幼弟的哥哥在被子上面又添了一床缎面的羽绒被，小小的、刚分化的Omega把自己的鼻尖耸进压在被子和羽绒被之间的羊毛围巾里。  
这个被妥善照顾的、几乎被柔软的被子淹没的熟睡的幼弟，被兄长们爱恋的孩子，一点也不像刚刚那个被操的哭哑了嗓子的甜美小Omega。

萨列里家的小少爷被绑架了。  
这件事让并没有牵扯其中的别的家族都耸了一耸，因为没有人不知道，这个还未分化的小少爷是他的兄长们的骨中骨，肉中肉，是他们的眼珠子，是他们的心肝，是恶龙的逆鳞。  
实话讲，也没有人不喜欢萨列里家的小少爷。那个尚且稚嫩的男孩总是梳着整齐的刘海，枫糖似的眼睛喜欢从碎发间的缝隙悄悄地望向来人，那种怯生生的美感，和他常穿的亚麻羊毛混纺的藏青色吊带裤，用吊袜带扣住的黑色小腿袜，让人总想一嗅未开玫瑰的花蕊。  
所以所有人都知道，在这个出了两位强大Alpha的家里，最小的幼弟竟然是个Omega。  
即使萨列里家的小少爷还没有分化，明眼人却都能看出来他成身上的Omega痕迹，每位见过他面的Alpha都会谈到那股混合着蜜糖和奶的香味——能让Alpha嗅闻的，只有芳香甜蜜的Omega——和奶白色的大腿，纤细的脚踝，线条优美的腰肢。命运在他身上早已写好结局，在他还未正式分化的时候就让所有人都能尝见他的芬芳。  
是的，没人能把眼神从他奶白柔软的脖颈上拉下来，这是命运在他身上织好的纱。

弗朗切斯科是从事情里硬跑出来的，他一身西装，甚至还系了条领巾，原本安顺地用缎带束在脑后的发却跑了几缕出来。他在把幼弟抱入怀中之前稍微整理了一下仪容，把溜出来的发丝别在耳后，然后走进了房间，亲手把幼弟一路抱回了车里。  
难受的孩子早就蹬掉了早上兄长亲手帮他穿好的皮鞋，他的脚趾因为难受而蜷曲起来，绷的像是一把匕首，隐隐的啜泣和烧红的脸就这样在抱着他的兄长心头划出血来。  
“嘘，嘘，没事了，安东，没事了。”弗朗切斯科把脸贴在孩子的脸侧，他一偏头就能看见奶白的后颈上刺眼的红色针眼。鼻端的蜜糖味渐渐浓郁了起来，连带着那股奶香也变得甜腻起来，他隐约觉得自己怀里的幼弟就是一块奶油起司，洁白细腻，未完全成熟却诱着人上前狠咬一口。  
于是他也这么做了。  
被打入体内的药物硬逼着成熟的小Omega尖锐的叫了一声，却在少量Alpha信息素注入后颈的腺体时安静了下来。这时他的少爷脾气也上来了，硬拉着兄长的领口，把脸埋进对方的颈侧小口地吸气，渐渐平息的抽噎却被体内燃起的一股情欲又勾了起来，他还不懂那么多，却觉得自己的腹腔里渐渐涨了一汪水，随时都能倾泻而出。陌生的情欲和那股莫名的水意让他无措起来，生生揪皱了羊毛精纺的西装领口，他带着点哭腔地开始求抱着自己的兄长，软着嗓子又是撒娇地说难受，又是委屈地软着嗓子说死，甚至脾气上来地开始指责抱着他的Alpha，直到他的衬衣衣摆被从裤子中抽出，一双热的滚烫的手从下至上地抚摸过他的脊背。  
带着点汗的肌肤像是能把人的手吸住，细腻的手感想让人就这样一辈子都掐住那块皮肉，再不放手。弗朗切斯科一声不吭地揉弄着幼弟腰间的软肉，听着被催熟的玫瑰在他耳边带着奶气的哀鸣，泪滴到他脸侧，弗朗切斯科却笑了起来。  
他并没有脱下裤子，甚至没有扯开领巾，却拉开裤链放出了充血的阴茎。那根狰狞的Alpha阴茎却看起来憋了许久，从内裤中扯出来的时候还拉出几根未断的银丝，弗朗切斯科的手从裤子和大腿的缝隙中直接伸了进去，在用指尖触及后穴的时候安东尼奥惊喘了一声，就有汹涌的粘液涌了出来，沾湿了弗朗切斯科的手和他自己的裤子。又羞又恼的孩子小声地哭了出来，他也不是真的什么都不知道，在他坐在弗朗切斯科腿上却甚至把对方的西装都浇湿了的时候，他小声抽着气，伸出双臂环绕住弗朗切斯科的脖子，把脸贴到兄长的脸侧，小声哀求着他进来。  
弗朗切斯科却好整以暇，就这样勾着唇看稚嫩的Omega向他求欢，好像那个在深夜闯入房间嗅闻花蕊的人不是他一样。在幼弟的哀泣声里，他还是把阴茎伸进了裤子里，却依旧是从裤子的缝隙里闯入，贴着粘湿的臀缝滑动，甚至会闯入流着水的后穴，却还做一副好哥哥的样子，在下一刻退出来，即使穴口狠狠地吮了阴茎头部两下，他的汗顺着脸侧，一直流进了领口。

萨列里在门口接过了烧的湿软的幼弟，弗朗切斯科跟在他身后进了家门，甚至帮腾不出手的大哥打开了卧房的门，再贴心地落锁。发消息紧急安顿了公司之后抬手解开领巾，弗朗切斯科微笑着站在床边弯身吻上被萨列里操进体内的阴茎逼出一串泪的安东尼奥的唇。


End file.
